1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wind deflectors for trucks and, more particularly, to wind deflectors for deflecting wind away from a tailgate of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the bed of a pickup truck is not full and when the tailgate of the truck is in a raised or closed position, the tailgate creates considerable wind resistance as the truck moves through the air. A major deleterious effect of the wind resistance is reduced gas mileage. One solution to the problem that is used by some truck owners is to lower the tailgate to an open position. This solution has a number of significant disadvantages with the main disadvantage being the risk of loss or damage to the tailgate if the truck hits a large bump or pothole in the road. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for reducing tailgate wind resistance were provided which did not require a tailgate to be lowered to an open position.
Another solution to the problem of tailgate wind resistance is to remove the tailgate and replace it with a nylon net. The time and labor to remove and later replace a tailgate may be substantial. Moreover, a nylon net clearly has substantially less structural strength than a tailgate. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for reducing tailgate wind resistance were provided which did not require the removal of Moreover, In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for reducing tailgate wind were provided which does not employ a nylon net.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to reducing the wind resistance due to a tailgate, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,475,759; 4,867,499; 5,069,498; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,014; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,245.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,759 discloses a pickup truck which has a streamlining tailgate. A disadvantage of this tailgate is that it requires removal of the conventional tailgate and replacement with the streamlining tailgate. It would be desirable to avoid the expense and effort to remove a conventional tailgate and replace it. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for reducing tailgate wind resistance were provided which did not require removal of a conventional tailgate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,499 discloses a louvered tailgate that is a substitute for a conventional tailgate. As discussed above, it would be desirable if a device for reducing tailgate wind resistance were provide which did not require removal of a conventional tailgate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,498 discloses a retractable endgate air foil for a pickup truck. A disadvantage of this device is that it takes up a considerable amount of the bed space of the truck. Preferably, it would be desirable if a tailgate wind deflector did not take up a considerable amount of bed space in the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,014 is like U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,475,759 and 4,867,499 discussed above for the requirement of replacing a conventional tailgate with a new tailgate.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,245 discloses a wind deflector for a tailgate which fits onto the side panels of the pickup truck. In so doing, the wind deflector adds a wind resistant surface to the wind resistant surface already provided by the in-place tailgate. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for reducing tailgate wind resistance were provided which does not add to the wind resistance engendered by the tailgate.
Still other features would be desirable in a tailgate wind deflector apparatus. As shown in much of the prior art discussed above, wind deflectors are generally oriented horizontally so that deflected wind is lifted up. However, to orient wind deflectors horizontally, vertical supports may need to be provided. Yet the wind deflecting properties of the vertical supports should not be neglected. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for reducing tailgate wind resistance had vertical supports which have wind-deflecting properties.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,499 discussed above, an unconventional tailgate is disclosed which has a plurality of horizontally oriented louvers to deflect wind from the tailgate. Also as discussed above, it would be desirable not to remove a conventional tailgate and replace it with an unconventional tailgate. In this respect, it would be desirable to retrofit a pickup truck which has a conventional tailgate with a wind deflecting structure that augments, but does not replace, the existing tailgate.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use wind deflectors for pickup truck tailgates, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a tailgate wind deflector apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not require a tailgate to be lowered to an open position; (2) does not require the removal of the tailgate; (3) does not employ a nylon net; (4) does not require removal of a conventional tailgate; (5) does not add to the wind resistance engendered by the tailgate; (6) has vertical supports which have wind-deflecting properties; and (7) retrofits a pickup truck which has a conventional tailgate with a wind deflecting structure that augments, but does not replace, the existing tailgate. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique tailgate wind deflector apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.